


Wellspring

by Lexsssu



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Introspection, Oneshot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: .•° ✿ °•.𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓼𝓹𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰an original and bountiful source of something.°•. ✿ .•°
Relationships: Farmer/Yuzuki (Trio of Towns), Yuzuki (Trio of Towns)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Wellspring

Some people were already lucky from the day they were born.

Yuzuki, sadly, wasn't one of those people. 

Rather, he was lucky to even be born.

A sickly boy whose chances at reaching adulthood were already slim with how frail his body was. Even his parents seemingly abandoned him to his grandparents in the country, because of his poor health.

With the birth of his completely healthy younger brother, Yuzuru, he didn’t entertain any notions of his parents taking him back. Not that he even wanted to return to them in the first place when they so easily gave him away because he was a ‘defected’ child.

Umekichi and Omiyo, his elderly grandparents, were all the family he needed in his life. They who patiently and lovingly cared for him and nursed his ailing body despite their own frailties due to their age. 

Time and time again he would wonder as he lied down on his futon during another bout of his sickness worsening, why must he be so weak that even the people he loved the most always had to care for him hand and foot when he should be the one doing it for them?

Even during the rare times he’s able to step foot outside his home without collapsing, the way he’s regarded by others as if he were a piece of porcelain that would break at the slightest bit of effort was maddening.

Despite the massive progress of his health, and his own efforts to become more independent by seeking an apprenticeship and honing his craft throughout the years, Yuzuki still felt as if he were that small child that had been left in this small village by his parents, because he was too sickly to uphold the family legacy.

Little Yuzuki who couldn’t even get out of his bed without keeling over or the stubborn mule that would force himself to take a few steps outside the house only to collapse in a dead faint. Though no matter how stubborn he could be at times, he could always count on his grandparents to pick him back up.

The turquoise-haired young man only wished he could one day do the same for them and if he was lucky...mayhaps he could even find someone to share the rest of his life with, just like them. 

To start a family and grow old with, that was the secret wish he kept in his heart of hearts. Despite how unattainable it felt at that time, he prayed to their village’s patron deity for his blessing.

Now as he held his first child, his whole body shook but not because his old illness was flaring up again, but because the joy he felt right at that very moment was too much for him to contain. Tears blurred his sight as he beheld the sleeping face of his son, barely able to believe the fact that not only was he able to live long enough to be wed, but he was now strong enough to create a miracle of love together with his wife.

Yuzuki cradled the child in his arms like the priceless treasure that he was, committing to memory the softness and warmth of his son’s body before his amber eyes sought your own. 

No words could ever convey the sheer amount of love he held for you, of the gratefulness he can never hope to fully express towards you for all the blessings you brought into his life just by loving him. 

He doesn’t delude himself into thinking that the gods decided to just have pity on him and magically made him healthier. You gave him the push he needed to face tomorrow without any regrets and at the same time how to rely on others more, because needing help doesn’t make him weak. 

Sitting at your bedside after you’re cleaned up, Yuzuki presses a kiss to your forehead and smiles. 

His heart soars when you return it with your own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
